You think wrong about me
by Directioneronfire
Summary: Doctor Who es un programa britanico que habla sobre el ultimo de los señores del tiempo viviendo aventuras y salvando platenas, generalmente a la tierra, El personaje principal se hace llamar El doctor el puede viajar atravez del tiempo y el espacio con su TARDIS . Claro que todo esto es ficcion...o almenos eso es lo que nos hacen creer...


Soy una persona bastante siempre, no quiero decir, bastante básica .No hay mucha emoción en mi vida nunca, siempre siento ese pequeño deseo de hacer algo emocionante que me lleve ha aventuras y peligros, pero por ahora la una aventura que viviré es bañarme y lograr llegar a clases a tiempo.

Después de salir corriendo de mi casa me di cuenta que nunca sobreviviré bilogía avanzada sin mi preciosa taza de café, regularme las mañanas esta despierta y con energía pero hoy es diferente hoy cumplo 21 años y vivir sola en un departamento no eran exactamente mis planes, a esta altura debería estar comprometida con una casa preciosa y una maestría pero en lugar de eso tenía un pequeño apartamento en Londres, estudiando enfermería. Entro a la cafetería con mi humor decadente y empiezo a acercarme a Kyle el guapo chico del café que también resulta ser mi mejor amigo, siempre he pensado que kyle es el tipo de chico del que debería estar enamorada es bastante guapo, trabajador y bueno como la leche desafortunadamente igual de aburrido.

-Hey, Kyle

-Lizzie- me llama con su voz grave y alargada en su intento (poco efectivo) de coquetear conmigo- lo de siempre?

-No, esta vez dame un expresso doble lo necesito desesperadamente

-Cumpleañera, todavía no ha iniciado la fiesta, que te tienen tan malhumorada?

-Fiesta? No, Kyle lo prometiste! Nada de fiestas este año.-ruego. Aunque ni sé porque lucho contra ello. Él y Mafer, mi mejor amiga, siempre terminan haciendo una fiesta ruidosa y destructiva

- Claro, lo que tu digas, princesita – dice, entregándome mi café-no se te hace tarde?

Mierda. Tenía razón agarro mi café y cuando estaba a punto de irme Kyle me vuelve a llamar. Salta sobre el mostrador y se acerca a mí.

-Todavía no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños. Se que la joyería no es lo tuyo pero cuando vi esto no pude evitar pensar en ti –Me dice sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo entregando un collar precioso, tiene razón otra vez, la joyería no es lo mío pero por eso podría hacer una excepción.

-Kyle es precioso

-Como tú.

Listo, estoy completamente atrapada, nunca he sido buena cuando me dicen un cumplido pero casi nunca me ha importado hasta que mi mejor amigo me lo dijo y no tengo ni la mejor idea de contestarle sin corresponderle y no lastimar sus sentimientos.

-Mmm…-digo tratando que mi cerebro piense en algo lógico que decir.

-No tienes que contestarme ahora hay tiempo – y para dejarme aun mas aturdida me planta un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Salgo corriendo lo más pronto de allí no para llegar a tiempo a mi clase, sino para alejarme de Kyle. Definitivamente no llegare a bilogía a tiempo y no vale la pena sentarme en un lugar cuando mi mente estar vagando en cómo decirle suevamente a Kyle que no estoy interesada.

-De donde has sacado eso?

-Disculpe? –le respondo al extraño.

-De donde has sacado eso? – me pregunta, probablemente en otra ocasión habría respondido educadamente pero en su tono de voz había algo que simplemente me irritaba

-Que le importa.

-Pues si mi importa, dado que eso es mío.

-Quien diablos eres? Y porque estás hablando conmigo? Es mi collar. Mi cumpleaños. Mi vida. No la suya y creo que ya es tiempo que se vaya.

-Que carácter! – dijo y se fue caminando con un aire arrogante, justo como el.

Es fue extraño y eso que estoy acostumbrada a cosas extrañas puesto a que veo Doctor Who, tal vez ese sea mi problema ver ese programa que me alimenta de sueños y fantasías que nunca podrán ser cumplidas, y puesto a que soy una fan y me hago llamar "Whovian" llego a la conclusión de que ese programa debe estar corrompiendo mi cerebro, si lo estuviera haciendo no dejaría de verlo.

Después de analizarlo unos segundos me di cuenta que realmente he sido grosera con ese extraño hombre con traje así que ahora me encuentra vagando en la dirección que se fue.

-Así que me dirás de dónde has sacado eso?

-Primero quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior pero quiero decir que tú tampoco fuiste muy educado.

-No te pregunte si he sido educado o no, tampoco te pedí una disculpa, lo único que te pido es que me digas de donde sacaste ese collar.-me dice muy irritado y muy despacio como si me costara entender lo que me está diciendo que tipo mas pedante.

-Sabes qué? Retiro mi disculpa anterior, vete al infierno.-en ese momento la piedra de mi collar empezó a brillar y dos tipos con armadura negra aparecieron enfrente de mí.

-Corre – me dijo al mismo tiempo que agarro mi mano y juntos empezamos a correr.


End file.
